Power cords are utilized in a wide variety of electrical applications to make and maintain an electrical connection between a power source and a device. Power cords come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Conventional cords include a cable and a socket at one end that is friction fit into a mating plug having one or more prongs, and can be easily removed by a user. Alternatively, the cord may include the prongs that are friction fit into a mating outlet or socket. Power cords that rely upon a friction fit can become inadvertently disconnected during use, particularly in environments that are subject to vibration, or during maintenance of nearby equipment. Regardless of the reason, if a power cord becomes disconnected, the supply of power is interrupted, which can result in the associated network going down.
One solution to the problem of accidental removal of the cord is to secure the cord with a fastener. For example, data cables between computers and peripherals often utilize screws or other fasteners that are integrated into the plug of the power cord. Although effective, the cords are very specific in their design. New cords with the latest attachment mechanism may not match with older equipment, and vice versa.
Another solution has been to provide a wire bail that is secured over the cord by fasteners disposed on either side of the plug. The effectiveness of this solution is also limited by the inability to accommodate a variety of power cords and the use of mechanical retention fasteners.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device for securing a power cord that allows a technician to fasten and secure the device efficiently and effectively to a variety of power cords having different external sizes and shapes. In addition, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that allows the technician to connect and secure the power cord without the need for specialized tools.